Witches
by PrettyGirlRock24
Summary: Isabelle is a princess for another world. She was sent to Earth by her parents. Soon something happens that Isabelle never imagine she finds her mate. Can they over come everything the world throws at them with their love... My first story! REVIEW PLEASE! links on profile
1. Chapter 1

I **do not** own Twilight

Chapter 1

I have been with the humans for 3 years, now. And I am moving starting a new school since a little fight happen between me and a girl named Mia, who is a slut might I Add. The cover story is my parents sent me here from Italy for a better life.I come from a...unique family,you could say. The real true is I am the daughter of King Charlie and Queen Renee of Amarna. I have a sister named Kara, who is 7. My father and mother sent me to the Human world to try to have a normal life. you might be asking what do you mean normal life and sent me to the human me tell you a secret. My family are witches. Yes, witches.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan . I am 17 years old ,almost 18 and immoral. I have supernatural powers. I can conjure spells and objects. I also have special powers that most witches don't. I can freeze time, blow up things with by eyes,transform into different animals, and I also have a mental and physical shields.

- " Bella, hurry up or your going to be late" yelled Tanya my "mother". Tanya is really my lady in waiting and my best friend. Who was 24.

"Ok" I yelled.I ran downstairs to the kitchen to grad an apple to eat on the way to school.

" good morning", I said.

" good morning to you,dear", said Tanya, "I have a good day at school"

I said goodbye and walked out the door. As I walked to school I had a funny feeling something was going to happen...something big.


	2. Chapter 2

I **do not **own twilight

Chapter2

I got to school 10 mins before the school bell. I walked to the office to get my scheduler. I walked inside the door, there we an older lady sitting at the desk; she was in her late 40s about.i walked up to her.

" hello dear, may I help you," said the lady's name tag read Ms Cope.

"Yes, my name is Bella Swan" I replied.

"Uhh... Yes. Here we go, " Ms Cope said founding the papers I needed. She handed me the papers and a map.

I thanked her and headed towards the door. As I was walking in the hall a weird boy came up to me. " hi my name is Eric, I can show you around if you like" I gently turned him down and head to my class.

As sat in my math class that was right before lunch a girl came up to me.

Hi I'm Jessica, would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch." She asked. I knew I needed to blend in with the human so I took her up on the offer.

Lunch came quickly, I walked into the lunch room with Jessica and got my lunch and took a sit.

I was half way throughout with a pizza with they walked in. The cold ones.

" Who are they?" I asked Jessica, she seem to be the know it all local gossip girl.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hales, the big one is Emmett Cullen, the supermodel blonde is Rosalie Hale who are dating, then the pixie small one is Alice Cullen and the one who looks in pain is Jasper Hale are are also dating. And the Bronze sex hair is Edward Cullen, who's single. He does date so don't hold your breath. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and emmet, Alice and, Edward are brothers and and Mrs Cullen adopted them, I think mrs Cullen can't have children. " Jessica said.

It sounded like she had been turned down by Edward by the sound of her voice. So I said " I wasn't planning on it."

Lunchtime ended soon and I was on my way to biology. I gave my teacher the form so he could fill it out. The only sat open was by no other than Edward Cullen himself.

I took my sit next to him, I could see his eyes were a strange golden color. I knew by this he drinks on animal blood, which was definitely a good thing. At least I knew he wouldn't drink my blood.

I could feel pressure in my head, I know I was in the presence of a mind reader.

Edwards P.O.V

Why can't I read her mind? I asked myself. Her scent was not like other human. It was that strong and I didn't have the urge to drink her blood. why was that?

What was it about her?

" hello I am Edward Cullen, I'm your Bella Swan. It's nice to finally meet you."

" Nice to meet you Edward, how did you know my name?" She asked.

" so do you like the rain?" I asked

" no not so much" she said

" Then why did you move to the rainiest town in the US?"

" well you see my parent wanted me to have a better life so the sent me here"

" so your not from the US" she shook her head no

" my family is from Spain"

"Cool" I said

" so do you have and siblings?"

"Actually I do have a 7 year old sister named Kara but she with my dad back home"

The bell rung to dismiss us from the lesson, but I want to knew more about her.

Late that night I found myself outside the Swans home. I jumped up to Bella's window into her room to watch her sleep. I couldn't explain it but I just want to be with her to protect her from harms way.


	3. Chapter 3

I **do not **own twilight

Bella's P.O.V

After biology class I went to gym. The class went by before I knew it. As I was changing I kept thing about Edward. I had a tingling feeling when I talked to him and thought about him.

After I got changed I started to walk to my blue chevy cruze(link on profile). As I drove I was think of Edward. I did know why before I had a feeling but thought no one like him would want me I'm no a vampire.

Tanya's P.O.V

I was captured by witches over 100 years ago. I was turned into a vampire at the age of 25. I have been the lady in waiting for queen Renee and Princess Isabella. And I envy all of them. They get everything they want and are waited on hand and foot. I Will one day took over the kingdom and kill every single one of the Swans.

I made my way home that early morning. I got to the house at about 5 in morning. I could sense someone in the house, A vampire. I saw a shadow climb out of the window. I followed him in vampire speed.

The vampire came to a stop in the middle of a field. I saw he's face. I knew I had to have him. He was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen.

Bella's P.O.V

I was awoken by the sunlight coming in my window. I hadn't slept that good in a long time I thought. I started to smile thinking about the dream I had of Edward last night.

I got up to go in the bathroom. I stripped my clothing. Turned on the water and stepped inside the tub closed while i to let the water roll down my body. I thought about what my mother had told me when I was 14.

Flashback

_My mother and I was in the study reading a book about witches and witch craft from the human world. We were laughing up a storm. We had finished the sat there in silents for about 10 minutes. When I asked my mother how she knew that father was her soulmate and how they meet._

_ She told me they met at a ball. I started to giggle and said " please don't tell me it like a cheesy fairy tale like Cinderella" my mother started to tickle me. "No it's not but it was and is a fairy tale to me" she stopped tickling me. " as I was saying we were at ball. I was dancing with Prince Will, who I absolutely hated and still do, as I was forced to dance with him. He had said that he can't wait to have me has he's whore. I got so mad I stumped on his foot and everyone was watching. I just ran out of there crying. Your father ran after me and I'm glad he did. He held me and we talked for hours which felt like mins to me. It was so easy to talk to him. That night I can't get him out of my mind.i dreamt of him of our future. And I couldn't wait to see him again."my mother said, "I didn't see him for over 2 weeks. And during that time I kept thinking of him. My mother could tell there was a difference in me; I smiled all the time and nothing could bring me down. When finally I saw him. We started dating and every time i was with him I felt butterflies and when we touched there was and still is a shock. We date for 6 months. One day He asked to court me and I knew I was making the right decision when I said yes." _

_ My mother told me. I could see in her eyes the love see held for my I hoped one day I will knew how it felt to be in love to feel complete._

_ End of Flashback_

I opened my eyes and started to smile think maybe just maybe he...Edward was my mate-my other half.

I finished my hair and body and got out. I snapped my fingers and intently dried my hair. I got dressed in light blue ripped skinny jeans, black tank top, tan sweater with black triangles, and flat black boots.(picture profile). And I put my hair up in a bun. I brush my teeth and went down stairs. I found Tanya make pancakes.i said good morning and grabbed two pancakes. I put syrup on them and ate. I noticed something off about Tanya. I asked was there something wrong.

"No everythings fine, so how was school yesterday-met any boys?" Tanya asked.

I started to blush thinking of Edward."No and it was fine"I said and quickly left saying bye

**Tanya P.O.V**

I was tense as Bella came down stairs. She said good morning. I just stood quiet as she ate. She asked if there was something wrong. I lied saying no and asked her about school and if she met any boys.

She said no while blushing and even if she didn't blush I know she was quickly left but not without said bye.

That bitch isn't going to get want she want this time and I'm going to make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

I **do not **own twilight

Edwards P.O.V

All i could think about was her and then growled thinking about what all the boys, especially Newton thought of her. i went into the bedroom once I had gotten home to shower. I couldn't stop thinking of Bella and how she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I was devastated I couldn't see her today because of the weather. I went downstairs and into the living room where my family was.

"Where were you last night" Alice said with a smile."

"Why"

"you were with Bella weren't you" I glared at Emmett

"Who's Bella?" Emse said with a smile

"Edwards girlfriend..." Emmett teased.

I just turned around and headed outside. I ran into the woods. As I came to a stop I heard a noise and smelled a unfamiliar vampire. I turned around.

Tanya's POV

Once Bella left I went into her room. I could smell his scent. I took a deep breath and went out the window. I started to track him down. About 5 mins later I could see a house. I took the caution of staying a good amount of space between me and the house. Some seconds later I could see someone coming out the front door. I could tell it was him by his scent and bronze sex hair, mmmmm... So I followed him. After a while he stopped and I accidentally scared a rabbit and it hurried away. I looked back at the vampire and saw that he had turned toward my direction. I took a step back.

"Who's there! Come out." He demanded

Gosh... He voice was even sexier than him his self. I knowing running was not an option. So I did the only thing I could do I stepped out of hiding.

Edwards POV

"Who's there! Come out" I demanded glaring.

A few seconds later a blonde orange eyes vampire came out.

"Hello" she said.

I just stood looking at her. I was Ready if she attacks. I asked her what she was doing her.

" I came for whats mine" she said in a seductive voice.

I could read her thoughts and know what she was thought was hers but asked her anyway.

"I want you and I'm going to get you"

She came closer to me only stopping a few feet away. We stood there for a second. I didn't know what to do I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't want to be hers, I was Bella's and ONLY Bella's. suddenly my family appeared behind the lady and the blonde turned around in surprise.

"Where are you doing here! State your business!" Carlisle demanded.

The blonde just turned to face me. She put her hand on my chest. I pushed it away still glaring.

She snarled at me.

" I will be back for what's mine and that's a promise and NOTHING'S going to stand in my way!" she said.

She turned and left.

My family all looked at my asking different question In their mind. But I didn't even know what happened.

* * *

Bella's POV

I walked to car and got in and started the engine. I thought of Edward the whole ride. As I was parking I saw newton standing by his car next to mine. I parked and got out. Mike came up to me.

"Hey Bella" he said looking me up and down.

I tried walking around him but he grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm way.

_"Can't he just leave me the fuck along"_ I thought.

"What do you want, mike?"

He looked nerves.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the movies."

"No thanks" and with that I quickly turned to head into the school.

Lunchtime had come quickly.

I walked to the cafe and looked toward the table the Cullen's were sitting sat yesterday. They weren't there.

_Probably because of the sun_ I thought disappointedly

I walked toward the table Jessica was about with the rest of her gang and sat down. I started eating. Soon mike came to sit down next to me. He looked at me and I looked down a tray. I didn't feel bad for turning down because I already knew my heart belonged to Edward. Mike just kept staring at me. About 7 minutes I had enough. I stood up and walked over to an empty table and sat down I could feel the whole table look at me.

_I can't wait until this day is over and I could dream of my god like love_.

* * *

Edward POV

My family and I spend the next couple of couple of weeks trying to find the vampire but came up with nothing. I knew I smelled the scent of the vampire but couldn't remember when. I really missed Bella and want to go see her again. that night of the 2 week I went to her house. Once I was there I could see her in her room Talking to someone.

Bellas POV

i haven't seen edward in 2 full weeks and I missed him terribly. As I drove to my house and parked in front of the house and got out. Tayna went on her hunt so it was just me. As I went in the house into the living room I saw my family. They stood up.

" Mama, papa, and Kara! What are you doing here?!" i said while hugging them.

"we came to see you, dear" my mother said.

"I'm glad you Here"

I sat down with Kara in my lap holding her. We talked for hours about school, the kingdom, and just catching up. Until I execused myself to my bedchamber to change into something more comfortable. I snapped myself into my room. After I showered and changed into a tank top and some sweats. As I was brushing out my hair my mother appeared out of nowhere into my room and at on my bed.

"hello, dear" she said to me. " I just wanted to talk to you"

i sat down next to her and asked what she wanted to talk to me about.

"so dear, have you meet any boys" she said smiling and i started to blush. My mom can totally be a teenaged Girl sometimes.

" Ill take the blushing as a yes. So do you like him"

"I haven't even talked to him much" I said not wanting to answer the question.

"don't doesn't mean you can't like him. It not like you love him or any thing."

she looked at my face

"oh my gosh! My baby girl is in love! Aren't you?"

"no!" I said to qiuckly

"its ok to my in love,baby girl"

i looked at my mother for a while than started to smile.

" mama, I..." I trailed off Not knowing what to say.

my mom looked at my with understanding.

"I know, sweetie. So tell me about him"and I told her everything even that he was a vampire.

"I'm so happy for you." My mother said smiling after I finished telling her" now all you have to do talk to him"

i was about to say something when I saw a figure in the tree- _what the hell_- I told my mother I would be back and went downstairs. I headed toward the door. When my father her asked me where I was going. I told him I was going out for a bit. He said ok but not to be out long.

i walked outside to see who the figure in the tree was.

* * *

Tanya's POV

Bella thought I was one my hunt but I was not I was meeting my creator In Canada.

Once I was in front of my creator house I went up to the door and knocked.

"hello, master" I said once the door opened.

"hello, Tanya" he said Looking me up and down.

i walked up to him putting my hands on his chest and he pulled my closer.

" What can I do for you, James" I whispered in his ear.

"Do you feel that" he said pulling me closer pushing his hips into mine and I could feel how hard he was.i nodded. James pulled me into the house and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I **do not **own twilight

Bella's POV

I walked toward where I seen the figure but nothing was there. I signed thinking I was just seeing things. Then when I turn to head back there he was the most handsome person I have ever seen with the most greenest eyes.

"Edward Cullen"

"So no tripping today?" He replied with sly smile.

"What do you what" I demand anger that he brought that up.

_Flashback_

_ As I got up from my sit on biology. When I tripped over something. Before I hit the ground someone caught me. I looked up to see the same green eyes that I loved._

_"Are you ok" Edward asked smirking and holding back a laugh._

_I said yes blushing not only because I was embarrassed but also mad he that me falling was funny. I quickly gathered my things and went to gym._

_End of Flashback_

The ground started to shake because of my anger. I took in a deep breath and told my self to calm down. I looked back at Edward to see he was shocked.

"D-did you just do that? How?" He said in fear and demand.

I turned away from his gaze and started to walk away heading toward my house.

_What the hell did I just do. I can't let him know that I'm a witch. I just can't. No way in hell._

"What just happened" he asked me following me.

" what is it to you!"

" I just what to know" he used he vampire speed to get in front of me.

" move out of my way" I yelled.

" how are you not shocked at what I just did?" He asked.

I just annoyed him and try to go around. Next thing I knew I was up against a tree.

" tell me!" He demanded

I looked him in the eyes and knew I had to tell him but if I didn't I was never going to to.

_Might as well get it over with _I thought

"I'm a witch" I said so quite that a human would had heard me but with his super hearing he heard.

"Really?"

"Yes and that how I knew about your kind. Your a cold one" I said looking into his eyes.

"We'll that explains it I guess. I never meet a witch before"

" not really a shock, most witches stay in the witch world."

"So your not afraid of me. You know I could rip you to shreds at any moment"

I could see the love in his eyes and knew he felt the same for me as I did him.

" I can protect myself and I knew you would never"

He just looked at my for a moment

"How"

"How what"

"How do you knew I wouldn't kill you right now" he asked softly.

"Because..." I leaned in closer "I just know" and kissed him right there. At first it was sweet but turned into a passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my kissed for a few minutes before we broke apart. I was breathing hard. We started into each other eyes. He put his forehead on mind.

" you don't know how long I wanted to go that"

"I think I have an idea"

We stood there in silence until he said the words I been dying to hear and to tell him.

"I'm in love with you Bella. I know this might be to soon but I can't help but-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you too Edward" I said after I pulled back.

"Come on I took his hand and led him into the wood. Once I found an open area we at down. I told him about me being a princess, my family, and my powers. And in return he told me about his family.

Once I was home I walked inside Kara came running toward me. I saw fear and panic in her face. She took my hand and led me the living room. There I stood in shock.

* * *

Tanya's POV

**Warning Mature - lemon and Violence **

Once James closed the door he pushed me against it. With a smug smile he grabbed my face in his hand.

" have you been a good dirty whore baby" he said to me looking me in my eyes with his once red eyes now black eyes filled with lust.

I nodded my head. Then pulled my face to he kissing me with force, want, and demand. I tried to pull his body more toward mine wanting more. He immediately pulled away and slapped me cross the face sending me to the floor.

"I'm in control you got that you slut" he yelled at me.

After that I wanted him even more than before. I nodded my head. He slapped me again.

"Answer me with your words, bitch!" He snarled at me.

"Yes, master" I said.

"Now get up, Tanya." He said me name with a bit of venom and lust on top of angry.

I didn't move from my spot so he pulled me up from the floor with force and squeezed my arm with strength. He dragged me to his bedroom. And ripped off my clothing and I was left bare in front of him. He pushed me to the bed and I fall on it. He was on top of my in a blink of an eye. He started kissing my roughly and grabbed my my ass with his nails in my skin. he pulled my hips to his arousal. I wrapped my legs around him. After I hesitated wondering if he would hurt me I put my hands to the back of he's head and pulled his hair out of his ponytail and ran my hands though it. He pushed my harder against him.

He kissed to me to my breast and kissed around my nipple. I started to begged him to suck them. He bit me between my skin hard. He told me to shut the fuck up. I obeyed him. Then before I could blink he closed his mouth around my nipple making it as hard as pebbles. Then he went the other and did the same. He pulled away and kissed my on the lips. After the kiss, he went back to his position he was in at my breast.

"Scream for me" he commanded and lowered to my chest and sank his fangs into my breast. I scream throwing my head back in pain and pleasure.

_God I want him to fuck me so hard_ I thought

My breath quicken and ragged the lust inside me exploded as he stuck two fingers inside me and pumped it in and out. All I wanted to do was to have his dick inside me but I knew if I tried to take control he would make me pay Later.

"Please! Please! now!" I hissed at him.

"What do you want. Tell me" he said.

"I want you to fuck me! Fuck me so harder that I wouldn't know how to walk straight for week! Please!" I begged.

His shirt and pants were lost instantly and nothing was separating them. We looked into each other eyes while he positioned himself to my aroused sex.

I was his at the moment nothing else mattered.

He claimed me roughly . I screamed when he was fully inside me. I arched wanting more. My moans became louder as he thrust in to me faster and harder. He growled in my neck. Finally I screamed his name hitting my climax. He soon came to his climax groaning my name.

He pulled out of me and moved to lay beside me. Pulling me to his chest. We lay in silence.

"I love you" he told me

" and I love you" I said "where's Victoria"

"She's visiting a friend in Montana right now" he told me " should be back next week"

"So does that mean I get you for the rest of the week"

" hell yeah" he said.

After than we sexed it up for the rest of the night and morning.

* * *

I was in the shower when he came up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"So tell me your plan of killing off the Swans"

He told me that he had sent a friend to take care of the king and queen. I asked why he didn't plan on getting the princesses. He told me he plans on that but first he had get the king and queen out of the way.i trusted James so I didn't question him.

I loved James but he had Victoria as his mate. And I didn't know who he loved more because I knew he loved both of us but I wanted more I wanted the full thing and if James couldn't give me that I'm going to get it from a certain bronze haired vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight**

Bella's POV

I stood there like a frozen statue shocked by what I saw. I could not believe my eyes. I could feel them start to water. I was horrified by the sight. I looked to my mother I could see teardrops falling down her cheeks. As she turned to me I could feel my own tears coming down, I couldn't hold them back.

"Mama?" My voiced cracked as I said this.

She opened her arm wide for the two of us,Kara and me. She and me both ran into our mothers arms falling to the ground.

I turned to look at my father.

He laid there on the floor in his own blood slowly dying before our very eyes.I could see his chest moving up and down. He was breathing which gave me some relief, not much but it was something. He's eyes were closed.

" Daddy?" I asked see if he was awake or not. His eyes fluttered open to look at me.

"Hey, Bella Button" he replied weakly"

I smiled half hearted at him. My father was the only person allowed to call me that. It was he's special name for me. The reason he called me that was because when I was younger I was so fascinated by my belly button and I always called it Bella button. I didn't know it was belly instead of Bella until I was about 6 or so. I sometimes called it Bella Button at times still to this today.

My father eyes started to close.

"Daddy!?" I exclaimed to keep him awake because he might have a concussion.

" don't close your eyes or you'll fall asleep" my mother said, thinking the same thing I was.

" I'll try" my father said trying he hardest to keep he's eyes open until the healers got here to get my father to the witch world to try to save him.

A few minutes later which felt like an eternity the healers came to get my father. My mother and sister left with them after I told my mother that I will be there in a few. I just needed a moment to be alone, to think about everything that happened.

I sat down on the couch with a big sign. After staring at the wall for about a minute, I buried my face in my hands and cried my eyes out.

Then I felt arms around me. I knew the scent of the person. I snuggled in to his cold arms and chest.

" Edward-"

He cut me off my sentence with a kissed on my lips.

" I know..." He said looking into my eyes with understanding,

I started to cry again and he immediately pulled me back into his arms.

Suddenly I felt him tense.

* * *

Edwards POV

I saw Bella get from her bed and go downstairs. I could hear her talking to someone and heard her open the front door. I quickly moved to a different bush seeing that she was coming my way. Once she got to the bush I was in just a few moments ago. I saw a the look of puzzled come to her face. I decided that I would talk to her I used my super speed to get behind her. She jumped once she saw me. She said my name acknowledging me. I asked what no falling to day with a sly smile. Her faced turned to red with anger. My smile fall from my face. Then suddenly the ground started to shake. I could hear her telling her self to calm down. I was shocked and fearful of not knowing what just happened. I saw the look at mortified and horror on her face. I asked what happened. She tried to walk past me but I was not having any of it. I used my vampire speed to get in front of her. She didn't look phrased or anything by this.

She again tried to past me I quickly pushed her to a tree using my body. I asked her again what happened and why she wasn't surprised by my speed. After a while she finally told me she was a witch. Saying I was shocked was a understatement. After she said that was him she knew I was a Cold One. I asked if she was afraid of me and the answer to that was no. She said she was able to take care if herself. Then again I asked how she knew I wasn't going to tear her to shreds. I knew I could never do that to this girl no matter what happened.

She looked into my eyes. She looked like she was searching for something and when she found it she broke the silence by saying she could take care of her self and she knew I wouldn't, I asked how. By leaning into my ear and said because she just knew.

Then she put her arms around my neck and kissed me with so much passion in the kiss . Never in a million years would I had that this beautiful woman, Bella, would be interested a guy like me. I put my hands around her than kissed her back with all the love I had for her.

Minutes later we broke apart. She was breathing heavy with the lack of oxygen. I said she didn't knew how long I want to kissed her and she replied that she had an idea.

After a few moments of debating to tell her my love for her or not. I took a beep breathe and told her. She cut me off with a kiss and told me she loved me also. She took my hand and led me to the wood. Once we found a clear area we sat and talked about our families. I learned she was the princess of the witches. I was shocked. Even though i did not want her to she went home and I went to mine. I went to my room when i had gotten home. i found a note on my pillow and smelt a familiar scent. i read the note it said - i will get what i what and nothing will het in my way not then that brunette whore, love Tanya- i went downsatirs. Once I was there I was met by my family. The look on Alice's face told me something was wrong. I searched her mind and found it, I growled and was angered by what I saw. I quickly left for Bella's House with my family behind me.

* * *

When I got there I could hear her crying. I knew why because I was part Alice's vision I saw. My family and I made our way into the house. I sat beside Bella and wrapped my arms around her, wanting to take away the pain she felt. She snuggled into my arms and chest. When she looked a me with sad eyes about and was about to tell me what happened. I cut her off with a kiss not wanting it to cause her more pain and hurt by staying what happened to her father, so I said I know. she started to cry harder and i pulled her in to my chest to bring comfort to her. Then suddenly I smelt it. The scent of the blonde vampire, Tanya, I met. I tensed Letting out a growl.


	7. Chapter 7

I **do not** own twilight

* * *

B POV

I pulled way from Edward and looked up a his face. There was anger In his now black eyes.

"what's wrong" I asked

He didn't answer at first so I asked again belt more in a demanding voice.

"it just there's a scent of a female vampire that my family and I met about a couple of weeks ago in your house. She is wanting to take me as her mate but I don't want to. I only want you Bella. She said in a note she left me that the brunette Whore" he hissed out the whore part as if it was the most horrid word ever " I think she was talking about you" he turn to me more and looked me in the eyes.

"I DO NOT want anyone else I only want you Bella and don't ever doubt my love for you."

"I don't doubt your love And I never will" I said then asked "what was her name?" i was afraid of the answer He would say.

"her name was Tanya." he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

I took it from his hand and opened it. I read the note and gasped.

I couldn't say anything at first. I couldn't believe that Tanya would do that to me I thought she was my friend. She knew about Edward this whole time and played off like she didn't knew trying to get information out of me about him. She was not really my friend at all she tried to use me. She is trying to take him away from me. That bitch was going to pay.

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the voice to do so, I didnt know what to say. I could feel my eyes water with tears. Edward put his arms around me when he saw a tear fall from my eye.

Once I was pulled to his chest I was like dam had just break and water was coming down hard.

"shhhhh. Baby girl" Edward said to calm me down.

When I finally calmed down enough to talk I told him about Tanya. That's she was my maid in waiting. That I thought she was my best friend. that I thought I could depend on her to be there for me. But instead she betrayed me. She lied, she knew about him and that I was interested in him from the start and she tried to take him from me. She talked behind me back and talked trash. She was my friend, she wasn't anything to me anymore. And once she got back from her feeding, which I didn't even know if it was true anymore she could be plotting against me or even watching me, I would free her from being my servant. I didn't want anything to do with her And if she tries to take him away from me she's going to where the devil she is suppose to go.

Once I was finished I looked around the room to see everyone had anger in their eyes. I knew they would be there for me even thought I didn't know them and they didn't know me.

"I can't believe that bitch" Alice said.

"Who does that to somebody like Bella" jasper said in anger looking in pain.

"A stupid whore that's who" Rosalie replied.

"Got that right" Emmett said. " no one messes with my family" he growled

The blonde headed gorgeous vampire and carmel hair beautiful vampire both nodded in agreement with the others.

"Family?" I asked in shock that they all think of me as a part of their family.

"If course, sweetie" the carmel headed women said.

"Esme is right you are a part of this family" the blonde tall male said wrapping his arm around her waist. I assume that they are mates.

"But you don't know me" I said warily.

Esme, I figured, stepped out of the blonde mans embrace and came to sit by me on the couch and grabbed my hands in her pale ones.

" you make Edward the happiest I have ever seen and you complete this family and that makes you family, dear" Esme said. I could hear in her voice how much she meant what she said. I could feel tear running down my face. I wrapped me arms around her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen"

" your welcome dear and please call me Esme and this" she said looking at the blonde man " is my husband Carlisle"

" hello Dr. Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you"

"As we'll as you and please call me Carlisle" he said with a friendly smile which I returned.

I turned to address everyone.

"Not that I appreciate you all being here but exactly why are you here" I asked

I could see everyone tense after I asked. Now I really wanted to know. I turned to Edward and could see that he was tense and... mad?

" Alice had a vision earlier" Edward started but didn't continue.

" about what exactly?" I said in questioning and a sort of demanded voice.

Edward was about to open his mouth to say something but was stopped short by Alice.

" he will be here in least then 2 mins "

Everyone looked at Alice. Then they started to get in a crouch position in front of me. Edward told me to stay where I was.

" what's going on? Who's coming?!" I demanded in a panic voice.

No one answered

I was about to ask again when the front door was knocked off the hinges. There in the door way was a dark skinned man with red bloody eyes and I know he was a vampire.

_What the hell was going on?_ I thought.

* * *

**I know not the best chapter. I had no idea what to do so...yeah. The next chapter will be better.**

**please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

I **do not** own twilight

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Last time~_

_" Alice had a vision earlier" Edward started but didn't continue._

_" about what exactly?" I said in questioning and a sort of demanded voice._

_Edward was about to open his mouth to say something but was stopped short by Alice._

_" he will be here in least then 2 mins "_

_Everyone looked at Alice. Then they started to get in a crouch position in front of me. Edward told me to stay where I was._

_" what's going on? Who's coming?!" I demanded in a panic voice._

_No one answered_

_I was about to ask again when the front door was knocked off the hinges. There in the door way was a dark skinned man with red bloody eyes and I know he was a vampire._

_What the hell was going on? I though_

I was pulled behind the Cullen family by Edward. They all started to growl at the unknown vampire eyes scan around the room looking for something. His eyes settled on his prize. That prize was me. I stood their in silence as his eyes darkened more to a pitch black color. Then he lunged at me

* * *

**Tanya's POV (warning- lemon)**

I groaned as he continued to lick the place I needed him most. We have been going at each other for 3 days now. James started kissing his way up my body. Once he reached his destination he connected his lips with mine. We kissed each other senselessly. He pulled away from me but on a few centimeters from my face. He eyes were filled with lust for me.

"Fuck, you are so sexy" he said ducking his head to attack my neck with lick, nips, and kisses. " and you taste so good."

Suddenly I felt him push two fingers inside me causing me to yelp in pleasure has he pumped them in and out if me. I was so close when he stopped append took he's fingers out,

"No yet, bitch." He said as he lined up his cock with my opening and trusted his hips inward.

" you like my hard cock inside, don't you, you dirty slut?!"

" yes, yes! God I love it!" I screamed.

We stayed like this for at 5 mins then he turned us over so he was the one laying on his back on the bed. He slapped my ass commanding me to start milking his cock.

I rose my self up from him and dropped back down and continued this motion. I moaned in pleasure as I slid on and off of him over and over again. I leaned back on my hands, each by James's thighs, getting a better angle causing me to come hard, by hitting my g spot, soon followed by James.

**(End of lemon)**

All you could hear was our unnecessary pants and hard breathing. I slid off of James causing him to twitch. I rested my head on his muscular chest while he pulled the sheet over our naked sweaty bodies then wrapped his arms around my waist. We laid there for a few moments before the door crashed open. In fear of it bring Victoria I panicked for a second before I recognized it was only Laurent and my body filled with relief.

James groaned before he grabbed his underwear on under the covers then got up from the bed to address the unwanted vampire. I sat up signing in annoyance holding the sheet to my chest not wanting to give Laurent a show.

"What the fuck do you want?!" James exclaimed.

" I...um.. I have some bad news and..." Laurent replied looking scared.

"And... what?" I butted into their conversation, impatient with Laurent.

" you see I got to the house of which Isabella is staying and her parent and sister was there..." Laurent told us the rest of what happened and I couldn't believe it.

" HOW COULD YOU FAIL THE SIMPLEST TASK SHOULD AS THAT ONE! " James yelled in fury while pacing "THEY ALL WAS RIGHT THERE!"

James turn toward Laurent and told him " At least you took down the king and he will most likely die. I want you to go back over their and finish one of them and don't come back until you do or if their is an emergency, do I make myself clear?"

" Yes, sir " Laurent said immediately and left to hopefully complete his mission.

James at down on the edge of the bed with a huge sign. I let the sheet drop from my chest leaving me bare to my surroundings. I crawled over to his and kneeled on both of my knees wrapped my arms around his torso.

" it's ok, babe " I told him.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As he lunged at me I could see all the Cullen's start to get ready to pounce on him. I quickly activated my protective shield which him to bounce back with a huge force causing him to be knocked into a wall making cracks into the surface and parts of the wall fall and break. This caused everyone to freeze in their place, not that I was really paying attention.

I used my eyes to blow up his arms. He cried out with pain.

"What are you doing here" I asked

"I'm not telling you nothing"

" we can do it the easy way or the hard way. It up to you how we play this games"

He continued to stay quite.

" I guess you made your decision " I said blowing up his other arm then a leg.

" WE SENT YOU HERE!" I was met with silence " TELL ME NOW DAMN IT! "

"Moon and tide save help me now,

I seek the truth here not yet found,

For underneath the fog there lies,

new possibilities for I,

So let this night be unlike others,

And let the noble show their colors,

And let the meek and cowards run,

For now the moon seeks out her sun,

And by the power that is three,

So as I will it, so mote it be." I chanted the spell.

"Who are you"

" my name is Laurent"

"Now who sent you" I said in a some what calm voice.

"James"

" who's James and want does he want from me"

" James is the leader of our coven and he, his mate Victoria and his mistress Tanya want to kill your family to take over your people and the land of Amarna"

I gasp along with the Cullen's as I heard this.

I have to tell my parents about this I thought

"I want to cast fire,

It is my desire,

Make fire shoot from my hands,

I want to catch fire to this man!" I chanted once again another spelling. Fire appeared in my hand, I throw the fire ball at Laurent causing him blast into flames. I turned on my heels to face the shocking faces of the Cullen coven.

" Are you all ready to go"

" Go where" Carlisle asked in curiosity.

" To my land of course" I said.

" totally" Emmett exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes.

" by the power of thee I call upon the powers of time and space to create a door to Amarna at this time and in this place by the power of thee mote it be mote it be mote" I said twice then a door appeared in front of me.p then opened. Inside looked like a blackpoll but instead of it being black it was a mixture of different blues.

" Wicked" Emmett whispered.

" go on then" I told them.

" inside there?" Alice and Rosalie both said at the same time with panic.

" yes" I answered " it not bad other then your ears popping until you get used to traveling this way"

They all looked at the door with sketchy looks.

" Are you going or not " I asked in a demand voice.

Emmett slowly made he's way to the door and stuck out a hand. The door pulled him inside. .

" EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled.

" he fine I promise" I said coming up behind her " but I think we should go before he gets in trouble."

I walked to the door stepping inside the portal. Everyone followed me soon after. Emmett and the rest of them stood there looking out at my kingdom from the place we stood in front of the palace. Emmet turned to me by his eyes widened.

"Wow..." Was all that came out of his mouth. The family turned to face the palace which caused similar reactions.

" your kingdom is... Beautiful" Esme said after a minute of silence.

I thanked her then told all of them to follow me. We made our way to the gate of the palace which opened due to my necklace, I was given when I was born it can never come off, both my mother and sister have it also ,but I could make it invisible when I need to. The castle was protected by an invisible shield from unwanted outsiders. We went through the door to head to the machine wing where my mother and sister was waiting. I picked Kara up after she ran to me. I looked at her. Her blue eye, inherit from my mother, was filled with tears. I pulled her closer to me running my hand through her dark brown her.

* * *

Links of necklaces,kingdom, and Kara of profile

PLEASE REVIEW!

If you have ant ideas let me know


End file.
